theclosinglogosfandomcom-20200213-history
Warner Bros. Television
Background: Warner Bros. Television is the television division of Warner Bros. Pictures. 1st Logo (September 20, 1955-July 1967; February 19, 2016) Nicknames: “The Shield”, “‘50s Shield”, “Ultra Common Shield” Logo: Superimposed on the credits of the show, we see the classic WB shield in B&W with no banner. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Very common. Seen on shows during the era. Editor’s Note: None. 2nd Logo (September 1967-March 1970) Nicknames: “The Shield II”, “‘60s Shield” Logo: Same as the 1967 movie logo, except it’s white and on a blue background. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Ultra rare. Seen on shows during the era. Editor’s Note: None. 3rd Logo (September 1970-February 1972) Nicknames: “The Shield III”, “‘70s Shield” Logo: Same as the 1970 movie logo, except “PRESENTS” is replaced with “WARNER BROS. TELEVISION”. Byline: * September 1970-February 1972: “A KINNEY COMPANY” * Alternate Variant, September 1970-February 1972: “A KINNEY SERVICES COMPANY” FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Scarce. Seen on shows during the era. Editor’s Note: None. 4th Logo (February-September 1972) Nicknames: “The Shield IV”, “‘70s Shield II” Logo: Same as the 1972 movie logo, except the shield does have a banner that reads “TELEVISION”. Byline: Referred to as “A WARNER COMMUNICATIONS COMPANY”. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Extinct. Seen on shows during the era. Editor’s Note: None. 5th Logo (September 1972-September 1984) Nicknames: “The Big W”, “\\’”, “‘70s Big W”, “Ultra Common Big W” Logo: Same as the 1973 movie logo, except that “WARNER BROS. TELEVISION” is above the “Big W” logo. Byline: Referred to as “A WARNER COMMUNICATIONS COMPANY”. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Usually the ending theme of the show or none. On some occasions, a dramatic horn theme is heard. Availability: Very common. Seen on shows during the era. Editor’s Note: None. 6th Logo (September 1984-1998) Nicknames: “The Shield V”, “‘80s Shield”, “Shield of Staleness”, “Ultra Common Shield II” Logo: Same as the 1984 movie logo, except “WARNER BROS. TELEVISION” or “WARNER BROS. TELEVISION DISTRIBUTION” is above the shield. Byline: * September 1984-1990: “A WARNER COMMUNICATIONS COMPANY” * 1990-1996: “A TIME WARNER COMPANY” * 1992-1998: “A TIME WARNER ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY” FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None or the ending theme. Availability: Ultra common. Seen on shows during the era. Editor’s Note: Some shows used this logo until 1998. 7th Logo (September 1994-December 1997; January 1999-January 2001) Nicknames: “The Shield VI”, “‘90s Shield”, “Shield of Staleness II” Logo: Same as the last logo, except the top text isn’t there, the clouds are different and “TELEVISION” replaces “PICTURES”. Byline: Referred to as “A TIME WARNER ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY”. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: A 7-note horn theme. Sometimes, the ending theme plays or silence is used. Availability: Ultra rare. Seen on shows during the era, such as Muscle and The Parent ‘Hood. Editor’s Note: None. 8th Logo (January 1-December 1998) Nicknames: “The Shield VII”, “‘90s Shield II”, “CGI Shield”, “Shield of Staleness III” Logo: Same as the 75th anniversary variant of the current movie logo, except that it’s shortened at just the ending. Byline: Referred to as “A TIME WARNER ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY”. FX/SFX: Just the clouds moving. Music/Sounds: The ending part of the original theme from the current movie logo, the ending theme or none. Availability: Extinct. Seen on shows during the era. Editor’s Note: None. 9th Logo (April 5, 2000-January 2001) Nicknames: “The Shield VIII”, “‘2000s Shield”, “Shield of Staleness IV” Logo: Same as the 2000 closing variant of the theatrical logo, except “TELEVISION” replaces “PICTURES”. “DISTRIBUTED BY”, “PRODUCED AND DISTRIBUTED BY”, or nothing appears above. Byline: Referred to as “A TIME WARNER ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY”. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same as the 7th logo. Availability: Near extinction. Seen on shows during the era. Editor’s Note: None. 10th Logo (January 29, 2001-Late 2003) Nicknames: “The Shield IX”, “‘2000s Shield II”, “Shield of Staleness V” Logo: Same as the current theatrical closing variant, except “TELEVISION“ replaces “PICTURES”. “Distributed by”, “Produced and Distributed by” or nothing appears above the shield. Sometimes, a small URL appears below the byline. Byline: Referred to as “An AOL Time Warner Company”. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same as the 7th logo. Availability: Scarce. Seen on shows during the era. Editor’s Note: None. 11th Logo (July 2003- ) Nicknames: “The Shield X”, “‘2000s Shield III”, “Shield of Staleness VI”, “Ultra Common Shield III” Logo: Same as the previous logo, except that the logo is bylineless for the first time since the 1967 logo. “Distributed by”, “Produced and Distributed by” or nothing appears above the shield. Sometimes, a small URL appears below the shield. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The second half of the 1999 Warner Bros. theme, the ending theme or none. Availability: Ultra common. It’s easy to find. Seen on shows during the era. Editor’s Note: This logo is still being used as a tertiary logo. 12th Logo (January-December 2005) Nicknames: “The Shield XI”, “‘2000s Shield IV”, “CGI Shield II” Logo: Same as the previous logo, except that the logo is animated, there is a ribbon that reads “50 YEARS OF QUALITY” and the logo is redone in CGI (a la the current movie logo). “Distributed by” or nothing appears above the shield. Sometimes, a small URL appears below the shield. FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: Same as the previous logo. Availability: Extinct. Seen on shows during the era. Editor’s Note: None. 13th Logo (September 22, 2014- ) Nicknames: “The Shield XII”, “‘2010s Shield”, “CGI Shield III” Logo: This is a custom logo. The shield is a bit stretched. FX/SFX: Depends on the variant. Music/Sounds: The ending theme. The Supergirl pilot has the 11th logo’s music. Availability: Very rare. Seen on Warner Bros. superhero shows. Editor’s Note: This logo is still used as a secondary logo. 14th Logo (January 27, 2017- ) Nicknames: “The Shield XIII”, “‘2010s Shield II”, “CGI Shield IV” Logo: Same as the 11th logo, except that the logo is enhanced. FX/SFX: The shield and clouds moving. There’s also a still variant. Music/Sounds: Same as the 11th logo. Availability: Brand new. Seen on new shows. Editor’s Note: None.